


С Рождеством, Тони

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Почему идеи Стива всегда настолько хороши?» — думал Тони, наблюдая, как на «командной» ёлке переливаются маленькие огоньки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Рождеством, Тони

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Новогоднего поздравления "Рождественское фондю" от команды WTF Cap & Iron Man 2016. Подарок №11 (Ключевое слово - мечта)

«Кухня. Кофе. Кровать» — именно в такой последовательности Тони давал указания телу, пока брел из мастерской наверх. Почти суточный марафон отладки новых сочленений костюма закончился, он очень устал, но прийти на общую кухню для того, чтобы выпить кофе и подколоть кэпа перед тем, как пойти спать, стало традицией, к которой Тони привык. И сейчас тело требовало именно этого.  
Стив встретил его улыбкой и неожиданным вопросом:  
— Тони, у нас будет рождественский ужин?  
Тони налил себе кофе и сделал большой глоток. Благослови боже его гений и виртуального дворецкого.  
— Конечно, кто я такой, чтобы нарушать священные традиции. Индейка, все дела, всё что хочешь, — не открывая глаз, пробубнил он в кружку.  
— А елка у нас будет? — не унимался Стив.  
— Куда она денется, — Тони широко зевнул. — Как обычно: придёт дизайнер, оформит яркое рождественское дерево и оно будет сверкать, пока не надоест.  
— Я думал, мы сами будем наряжать, — сказал Стив, и это прозвучало так обиженно-разочарованно, что Тони замер. Он зажмурился сильнее, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что разговаривает с маленьким ребёнком. Тони вспомнил себя, вернее, собственное острое желание нарядить ёлку вместе с отцом и мамой. И жгучее разочарование, почти обиду, когда рождественским утром видел высоченную дизайнерскую ель в гостиной.  
И так каждый год Тогда это было больно, потом он привык, много позже стало все равно. Как оказалось, он ошибался — сейчас ему было не все равно.  
— Не понял... — Тони поставил на стол кружку и внимательно посмотрел на Стива, на самом деле давая себе время осознать то, что чувствовал в этот момент.  
Здоровенный мужик... Господи боже, он смотрел на Стива Роджерса (это же Капитан Америка!), а видел ребёнка — себя и Стива одновременно.  
Конечно, Тони всё понял: простой парень из Бруклина, если у него и было Рождество, то семейное и тёплое, а не как у Тони — вычурное, прописанное по регламенту встреч и оформленное дизайнером. Эти два ребёнка были похожи — одному не давали того, о чём он мечтал, потому что простые человеческие радости были не для его семьи, а второму большая их часть была недоступна из-за бедности. Хотя во втором Тони сомневался, ведь бедность — не повод не создать ребёнку праздник, для этого не нужно много денег.  
Тони поморщился. Он в самом деле не любил Рождество. Оно должно было ассоциироваться с семьёй, но он помнил лишь детское разочарование, а позже — вечеринки и секс.  
— Тони, у меня к тебе предложение, — начал Стив, подходя ближе, но Тони его перебил, не удержавшись:  
— Очень надеюсь, что оно неприличное...  
На скулах Стива появился лёгкий румянец, но он подошёл ещё ближе и, игнорируя подколку, продолжил:  
— Давай на это Рождество украсим ёлку сами, всей командой.  
— Надеюсь, ты краснеешь не из-за того, что предложил осуществить свою детскую мечту украсить гигантское дерево.  
— Тони...  
Стив выглядел почти обиженно. Почти как сам Тони в детстве, по крайней мере, что-то общее в выражении глаз определенно имелось. От этого Тони почувствовал себя старым брюзгой, а ещё где-то в груди, у сердца сжимался горький комок несбывшейся мечты. Пытаясь отвлечься, Тони ухмыльнулся:  
— У меня ощущение, что ты уже примерялся с размером общей гостиной, пытаясь запихнуть туда нечто огромное... Ты уверен, что оно туда влезет?  
— Тони, я всё рассчитал...  
— Надеюсь, действительно всё...  
— Не нужно что-то громадное, наша ёлка будет небольшой и пушистой, я уже присмотрел... мне её оставили до вечера...  
— Уверен, они её даже принесут, ты же Капитан Америка...  
— Тони! — возмутился Стив и нахмурился.  
«Чёрт. Перегнул палку» — подумал Тони и вздохнул. Он уже давно согласился, ещё когда смотрел на Стива, а видел себя ребёнком.  
— У меня нет ёлочных игрушек, — улыбнулся он наблюдая, как Стив смотрит на него, и морщинка между его бровей разглаживается, а в глазах появляется радость.  
— Купим, Тони. Выберем те, которые нам понравятся.

***  
«Почему идеи Стива всегда настолько хороши?» — думал Тони, наблюдая, как на «командной» ёлке переливаются маленькие огоньки.  
Праздничный ужин прошёл просто отлично. Было весело и очень по-семейному. Когда наступила глубокая ночь, команда разбрелась отдыхать, негромко играла рождественская музыка. Тони развалился на диване, закинул ноги на журнальный столик и делал вид, что пьёт скотч. На самом деле пить не хотелось, поэтому он просто держал стакан в руке и наблюдал, как на ёлке медленно гаснут лампочки одного цвета и так же плавно зажигаются другого.  
Стив сел рядом и так же, как Тони, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
«Почему он всегда даёт мне то, чего я хочу и о чём мечтаю?» — спросил себя Тони и повернулся к Стиву. Тот некоторое время смотрел на ёлку, но, почувствовав взгляд, посмотрел на Тони.  
Стив улыбнулся. Тони улыбнулся в ответ.  
«Вот бы поцеловать его... наверно, он бы офи...»  
Тони не успел додумать мысль, потому что Стив придвинулся ближе, наклонился и поцеловал его. Прихватил его нижнюю губу своими, недвусмысленно намекая, что хочет продолжения, и отстранился, улыбаясь.  
— С Рождеством, Тони. И пусть все твои мечты исполнятся.


End file.
